Monster Trivia
The Monster Trivia page regroups information about all Legendary monsters in the game - side facts about their name origins, family and relationships with other monster and more! Al Canine NAME ORIGIN: Reference to legendary gangster Al Capone (a.k.a Scarface) Also, he's a dog, hence the name Canine. RELATIONS: * [https://monster-legends-epic-guide.fandom.com/wiki/Bonnie_Bark Bonnie Bark] - Fellow member of Canine Clan * Carlo Canbino - Also fellow member of Canine Clan [[Alpha Cliviast|'Alpha Cliviast']] RELATIONS: * Clivia - It's progenitor Baroness RELATIONS: * [[Nexor Cox|'Nexor Cox']]' '''and' Roxen Cox' - Her 'Vassals' * 'Scrap Warrior' - Her enemy [[Countess Flawless|'Countess Flawless']] '''RELATIONS:' * Fampira - Her daughter [[Count Vlad|'Count Vlad']] NAME ORIGINS: Vlad III Dracula, Vlad the Impaler or Vlad Dracula, was Voivode of Wallachia during the 15th century. A national hero of Romania he is one source of inspiration for vampires in popular culture and media. RELATIONS: * [[Fampira|'Fampira']] - His daughter Demise RELATION: * Skull Rivera - 'Her father [[Drakor|'Drakor]] RELATIONS: * Alliance of Dragons - Enemy alliance consisting of [[Eggeater|'Eggeater']], [[Goran|'Goran']], Daganth, [[Drekk|'Drekk']] and [[Dracontium|'Dracontium']] * [[Wyrmlad|'Wyrmlad']] - Ally Fampira RELATIONS: ' * 'Countess Flawless - Her mother * Count Vlad - Her Father * [[Muerte McBlood|'Muerte Mcblood']] - Her Lover * [[Famperium|'Famperium']] - It's cell progenitor (Thanks to Mystery) Hookuai NAME ORIGIN: Hawaiian for fast RELATIONS: *[[Cryotan|'Cryotan']] - Mentioned as one of his friends OTHER TRIVIA: *His design is inspired by Slattern or Knifehead, kaijus from the film series Pacific Rim Firael NAME ORIGIN: '''From "Fire". '''RELATIONS: *[[Ragnael|'Ragnael']] - Basically his dad *[[Firyna|'Firyna']] - Basically his mom (in ML language, "mixing your cells" means... well, you know) Kassia NAME ORIGIN: '''Unknown (There was an Eastern Roman abbess from the Orthodox church living in the 9th century named [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kassia '''Kassia], but it probably doesn't have any connection with her) RELATIONS: ' * [[Saika|'Saika]] - Her grandmother * [[Countess Flawless|'Countess Flawless']] - Enemies, because Kassia "advised monsters against going to Monstelvania" Keithor NAME ORIGIN: 'Unknown '''RELATIONS: ' * '''Metalhëad and [[Metalisha|'Metalisha']] - They're in the same heavy metal band Koralle Brutalis NAME ORIGIN: 'Probably from "Coral" and "Brutal", because... well, it's a brutal coral monster. '''RELATIONS: ' * '''Varuna and Cavenfish - Basically at war against them... to try and stop the war. Koralle logic. Marquis de Flambe NAME ORIGIN: '''"Flambé" is a French word meaning "ablaze".. which explains his general fire-ish appearance, his element and his use of Burn, Ignite, etc. And a Marquis is "a nobleman ranking above a count and below a duke" - which is why he's a member of Charmless' "court". '''RELATIONS: * Prince Charmless - As said above, FM was a member of Charmless' royal court in the Light Kingdom until he left it because of Bella Baal. * Bella Baal - She was a member of the Royal Court with Marquis, but she was apparently "terrified of him", so he left the Royal Court. * Firyna - Her lair is where he went after leaving the Light Kingdom, to work side by side with her. OTHER TRIVIA: * Marquis de Flambe was called Flambé Marquis during the first days of his release. Mercurius NAME ORIGIN: '''From Mercury, the roman messenger god . '''RELATIONS: None Metalhëad RELATIONS: * Metalisha - His vocalist and guitarist * Keithor - His drummer Metalisha NAME ORIGIN: 'She plays heavy metal, so... Metal-isha '''RELATIONS: ' * '''Rador- They're in the same biker gang * Metalhëad and Keithor - They're in the same heavy metal band [[M-2 WYVERN|'M-2 WYVERN']] RELATIONS: * [[Positron|'Positron']] - Sibling from the same manufacturer * [[Crabbydroid|'Crabbydroid']]' '- Responsible for destruction of parent company [[Nexor Cox|'Nexor Cox']]' & '[[Roxen Cox|'Roxen Cox']] RELATIONS: * The Baroness - Their suzerain * Scrap Warrior - Enemy [[Ouros|'Ouros']] RELATIONS: * [https://monsterlegends.fandom.com/wiki/Pandalf Pandalf] - His Creator * Igursus '- His brother * 'Cryotan - His evil brother Osur the Brave NAME ORIGIN: '''Osur comes from "ours", in French, which means bear. And, well, he's brave. '''RELATIONS: None Rador NAME ORIGIN: 'Probably from "rider". '''RELATIONS: ' * '''Metalisha - They're in the same biker gang Positron RELATIONS: * [[M-2 WYVERN|'M-2 WYVERN']] - Sibling from the same company * [[Crabbydroid|'Crabbydroid']]' '- Responsible for destruction of parent company Skull Rivera RELATIONS: * Demise - His daughter Son-Cookie RELATIONS: * Yedra - Object of affection Taiga NAME ORIGIN: '''Taiga's name probably comes from the English word for "boreal forest", a "biome characterized by coniferous forests consisting mostly of pines, spruces, and larches" (Wikipedia). He also resembles a snow leopard which do live in Taigas. '''RELATIONS: None Talos the Forgotten Artifact NAME ORIGIN: '''Name and skills reference the mythological Talos, a bronze automation who protected the island of Crete from invaders. '''RELATIONS: None Violet RELATIONS: * [[Galante|'Galante']]' - '''Her partner * [[Galante Jr.|'Galante Jr.]] - Their son '''Warmasters All Warmaster are kinda allies (Except for Ragnarok) [[Warmaster Babari|'Warmaster Babari']] RELATIONS: ' * 'Zyla the Faithful - His daughter Warmaster Barbael RELATIONS: * Barbael - Master * Barbatos - His brother Warmaster Elvira RELATIONS: * Barbael - Disciple Warmaster Gortak RELATIONS: * [[General Atum|'General Atum']] - Ally against Warthak * Warthak - Enemy [[Warmaster Necromancer|'Warmaster Necromancer']] NAME ORIGIN: 'Necromancy is a practice of magic involving communication with the dead, either by summoning their spirits as apparitions or raising them bodily (Wikipedia). This Warmaster's skillset includes various resurrection moves. 'Warmaster Ragnarok NAME ORIGIN: 'In Norse mythology, Ragnarok is the culmination of a series of events and a final battle, that results in the end and rebirth of the world. Hence this warmaster has all the skills of the previous and is the final Warmaster. 'Warmaster Remntar NAME ORIGIN: Unknown RELATIONS: ' * 'King Daeron - Worked as a blacksmith in his army [[Warmaster Sherezar|'Warmaster Sherezar']] Warmaster Thalassa NAME ORIGIN: 'θαλασσας (same pronunciation) Greek for sea. 'Warmaster Zahra Wildbird RELATIONS: * Zunobia - Ex-lover [[Yedra|'Yedra']] RELATIONS: * Son-Cookie - Secret admirer Zyla the Faithful RELATIONS: * Babari - Her father